The invention concerns a method for the production of weather- and corrosion-resistant formed metal parts of aluminium or an aluminium alloy with decorative surface.
In the production of decorative formed parts of aluminium such as e.g. trim strips, in a conventional method the parts are first punched out of a strip and formed. The pre-treatment and application of further surface coatings are performed on the already formed parts. This procedure is very costly and associated with complex handling, as the metal parts to be treated in different baths are placed on holders and must often be transferred from one holder to another.
EP-A-1 154 289 discloses a coil coating process for production of reflector plates of aluminium or an aluminium alloy. However, the protective coating on the reflector plates which are produced with this method has a tendency to form cracks when the plates are formed so that the weather- and corrosion-resistance of the formed metal parts is no longer guaranteed.
The invention is based on the object of creating a method for production of formed metal parts of aluminium or an aluminium alloy with decorative surface using a coil coating process with better weather- and corrosion-resistance than known processes.